Snowing During Day
by frozenmoogle
Summary: It was snowing, and Amy sat there staring at the track... I wasn't sure what to name it, so this is it. This is my first shot at an AmyxCunningham fic. Please read and review! Thanks! And please say whether or not you'd like to see another chappie.


Ah, it feels good to eat… Wait, what???

This is my first IGPX fiction, so please don't yell at me if the characters are all out of, well, character! Out of character they might be, but the reader must not flame! This is an AmyxCunningham fic. Why is it? Because they make a cute pairing, that's why.

Disclaimer: I'm too lazy to type this… LUCA!

Luca: Fine, do cats need to do everything? Anyways, frozenmoogle does not own any part of IGPX, otherwise they would make my master and **him** be together.

Me: Maaaaaaybe! Oh, and I don't own the weather either!

* * *

Amy sat on the bleachers looking out at the track. Her blue eyes gazing out at it, thinking little about anything. She wasn't in the mood to do much since Luca was at another commercial shooting, and this one wasn't going to end until nighttime. Amy felt a shiver go up her spine and looked up at the sky. It was snowing, and she wasn't in the right attire for such weather. All she was wearing was her normal outfit, a blue skirt and the usual white vest with her blue layers underneath. Another chill went up her spine, and now she was shivering a bit. This reminded her of when it rained, but wasn't that wet. The bleachers around her gathered little snow, as did the racing track. It was unusual, seeing the track with a pure white layer and a clean black one underneath. 

'_A little like a cow…'_ Amy thought to herself. She bent her legs and wrapped her arms around them, trying to keep herself warm. Some more frequent chills, and she started to shiver. _'It's cold.'_

"Hey, aren't you cold?" A voice asked. Some footsteps were heard, heading toward Amy. She turned her head to see who it was, and it was-

"C-Cunningham?" Her voice was half-filled with surprise, the other with curiosity.

"That's what they call me." He walked closer to Amy and sat next to her, close but not touching. He was wearing his usual attire, but with an unzipped black coat over his normal blue shirt. Cunningham put out his hand in a gesture signaling a handshake. She quickly accepted it, but she didn't know why "We never got to properly meet each other."

"I know your name already, so I just need to introduce myself. I'm-"

"Amy."

"Y-yes?" She didn't realize she had been holding his hand ever since he put it out. It was so warm and wanted to cling onto it forever.

"I already know your name." Cunningham said, and smiled. It wasn't a smirk, nor the smile he gave his fans, it was a real smile. Amy blushed at this and turned her head the other way, and took her hand away from his warm one. They both sat there for a couple minutes, looking out at the tracks. Amy sneezed, and looked back at the track.

"You cold?" Cunningham asked. Before she could answer he took of his coat and put it around her shoulders. The coat was so warm; Amy didn't want to move it. Cunningham put the coat fully on her, so it was nearly covering her whole body (excluding the legs and head).

"No one has ever given their coat to me before… W-when I'm cold I mean…" Amy shyly said.

"Well I guess I'm the first." Without thinking, he put his arm around Amy and pulled her closer. At this, she blushed. "It'll keep you warmer." His voice was closer now, and that made Amy blush a bit more. But she enjoyed this a bit, and she didn't know why.

The two sat there enjoying each other secretly and before they knew it, they felt closer to each other. After awhile, Cunningham stood up taking his hand from Amy and putting it in his pocket.

"So… Um," Amy started, she didn't know how to say it.

"Are you doing anything tomorrow?" Cunningham quickly asked her. Amy looked up at him. That's exactly what she wanted to ask him.

"No, I have the day off. D-do you want to go do something…?"

"Yeah, let's go to the park."

"That sounds nice."

"How 'bout at noon?"

"Sounds great!" Amy said with energy in her voice. "B-but are you sure? Is it okay with you…?"

"So you want my approval?" He asked her while sitting next to her again looking into her soft blue eyes.

"Um..." Amy started, but then was quickly interrupted.Cunningham took her chin in his thumb and index finger on his right hand.

"Here's my approval." He then put his lips slowly on her's, and to his surprise she returned part of the 'approval'. After some time, he took his lips off of hers and returned his hand to his pocket and smiled.

"That good?" Cunningham asked.

"Y-yeah!" Amy exclaimed, not knowing why.

"See you tomorrow, Amy." Cunningham stood up and walked off, now out of Amy's sight.

Amy sat there on the bleachers, still looking in the direction he left off at although he was gone. She was happy but didn't wuite understand.

But either way, she was once happy Luca was at a commercial shoot.

* * *

Well, there's my first shot at an AmyxCunningham fix. Don't yell at me if they're out of character! And also please review, but no flames. Thank you! 


End file.
